


Saber

by Dieced



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Gen, Loss of Sanity, Old Work, The Guardians make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: One century ago, Zero fell, and X carried his saber in memory.In the years since, X built his paradise, but lost himself in the process.Then Zero came back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Saber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I was going through old documents and found this short story I wrote back in 2014. I had posted it to tumblr but never anywhere else, so I figured it was time I put it up here too.  
> The basic idea was inspired by the original ending for X5, where Zero dies and never comes back, and then the Zero series happens. But it's not a copy, it's the real X, who slowly went crazy.  
> I'm not sure how I feel about this six years later, but I hope a few people out there can enjoy it.

I figured I would have learned by now that when something seems to good too be true, it is. I should have known not to get my hopes up after having them crushed so many times. But when the first reports started coming in, I couldn't help but feel hope; a hope like I hadn't felt in over a century. Zero was back. Zero, my best friend, my partner, my support through all the Maverick Wars, the most important person in all the world to me, was finally back. He was alive and well, and his systems and memories had survived a hundred years of being deactivated.

And he was out for my head.

I'd denied it at first. It must have been a clone; a look-alike created by the Resistance to throw me off. A very good look-alike, but Ciel was smart. I wouldn't put it past her to think of trying to recreate my old friend, and she certainly had the skills to pull it off. But after my Guardians faced him and told me what they'd seen, I knew it could only be the real Zero. The determination and unwavering drive they'd described, coupled with him having the strength and skills to defeat my Guardians, was proof enough that this was no fake. Even Ciel wasn't that good.

The reality of Zero's return and his intent was reinforced by the security feed I now watched. I saw my old best friend, nearly unchanged after all these years, with the same fearless expression he'd always worn so many times when fighting beside me. And as he cut down my soldiers in a bloody path heading straight for my throne room, there was no denying that I was his intended enemy. Yet still, I hoped.

Looking down at the saber in my hand, _his_ saber, my thoughts drifted back to the early days of the Maverick Wars. The X Hunters had stolen Zero's parts and rebuilt him under their control, and Zero had tried to destroy me then. Squeezing the saber tightly, my chest swelled with hope. That fight had been the first time Zero had ever wielded this saber. It had been a long, tough fight, but I had done it. I had won, and I had brought Zero back to me.

And maybe, just maybe, history was repeating itself. Maybe the Resistance had rebuilt Zero and had found some way to control him, while still allowing him access to his memories. There was still a chance, I told myself. I had saved Zero before, I could do it again. After all, I saved everyone, right? I never let down the people who were depending on me. And just as the humans had depended on me to save them from the Mavericks, now too was Zero depending on me to save him from the Resistance.

_'Zero, I won't fail you. I'll save you.'_

It was fitting, I realized, that Zero had come to Neo Arcadia. It was through Neo Arcadia's creation that I had saved humanity, and it was here that he would be saved as well. And once Zero was back to his old self, he'd return to my side where he belonged, and together we'd continue to protect my paradise.

Yes, I could see it now, and it brought a genuine smile to my face; the first of its kind since losing Zero so long ago. Zero would be back, and together we'd finally end the Resistance and destroy all the remaining Mavericks, and there would finally be peace for humans and reploids; a peace which we would defend together.

Putting Zero's saber away, I sent the call out to my soldiers to retreat, and deactivate the defense systems. They'd only slow Zero down, and I was eager to see my friend again.

“Master X.”

I looked behind me to see who had called for my attention, and was met by my four Guardians. They looked momentarily surprised to see me smiling, understandable given that the most powerful reploid they'd ever faced was storming the building and I'd just opened the door, but Harpuia quickly continued.

“Master X, please, I urge you to retreat. The four of us together will be able to stop Zero. It's our duty to protect you, and-”

I held up my hand for silence. “There's no need. I'm more than a match for Zero, and I've fought him before. Besides, he doesn't need to be stopped. Zero's just... not himself right now. But I know how to deal with this. I just need to, _well_ , knock some sense into him.” I raised my buster for emphasis.

They all looked ready to protest, but were cut short by the sound of the doors to my throne room opening. All five of us turned to see Zero dash in dramatically, eyes blazing and weapon drawn. Honestly, some things never change.

Zero spotted my Guardians and raised his saber, anticipating an attack, but I stepped between them. Turning to face the Guardians, I smiled encouragingly, and said: “Leave us.” It was a direct order, and after a moment's hesitation they finally relented, teleporting away and leaving Zero and I alone.

Turning back to Zero, my eyes fell on his saber, and I chuckled lightly. It was some sort of glowing green triangle. It looked strange in his hand. “Nice sword. Did the Resistance make it for you?” Pulling out his original saber, I smiled at it fondly. “Once all this is over, you can have your real one back. I suppose I was just keeping it safe for you, right?”

“'Once all of this is over'? What are you talking about, X? I'm here to... well, take _care_ of you. Like I always promised I would.”

Zero's words and his pained tone of voice caught me off guard, and I instantly took my gaze off his saber and looked at his face. He looked determined, that much I had expected, but beneath that there was sadness. Almost a silent apology in his eyes, like he regretted what he was about to do. Quickly I closed my eyes and shook my head. _'No, it's not real'_ I reassured myself, _'The Resistance just has a better control of him than I realized. That's all. Zero would never willingly hurt me.'_

My confidence restored, I looked back up at Zero and smiled. “It's okay, Zero. I know what the Resistance did to you. But don't worry, I'll make it right. I freed you from the X Hunters, and I will free you again. And then we'll end the Resistance for good. Although,” I laughed to myself, “I guess I do owe them a debt. They did find you and repair you for me.”

“The X Hunters?” Zero seemed confused, but then realization dawned on his face. “X, the Resistance isn't controlling me. I came here of my own decision. After they'd fixed me, I _chose_ to help them. It was the least I could do after seeing what had happened to you.”

What? No, that was impossible. Zero's words weren't true. There was no way he would ever... he was just... the Resistance must have manipulated him, or lied to him... yes! Yes, that was it! They hadn't been able to control him, so they'd lied to him! This was all a big misunderstanding! Relief washed over me, and I laughed again.

“What happened to me, Zero, is I created my Elysium! Neo Arcadia is the paradise I always dreamed of- _we_ always dreamed of! It's a sanctuary for humans and reploids to live together as equals, safe from war and violence, and free from the threat of Mavericks. The “Resistance” is nothing more than a bunch of Mavericks and Maverick supporters, who would stand in the way of peace.”

“'Peace'?! X, do you even hear yourself?! Look around you! This isn't peace, this is tyranny! Innocent reploids are being falsely labeled as Mavericks and executed, and the rest are too afraid to speak out for fear for their own lives. How is that equality? The Resistance has done nothing more than defend themselves.”

“No... no you're wrong. Zero, you're just confused! They're Mavericks! They have to be destroyed, for their own good! For everyone's safety!”

“X...” Zero stopped and looked away, taking a deep breath as if to give himself strength, then fixed me with a cold, judgmental stare. “The only Maverick I see is you. I came here hoping to reason with you, but I can tell you're too far gone for that. You may not remember, but over a hundred years ago, after the fall of Repliforce, you asked me to promise that if you ever went Maverick, I would take care of you. I didn't say anything then, but I could tell how important it was to you, so I made that promise silently to myself. And now I'm going to keep it.”

Zero raised his saber and shifted into a battle stance, then continued. “I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I know this is what you would have wanted if you were still thinking like your true self. Although, I guess that's my fault.” Zero's gaze fell suddenly, and his stance dropped. “If I hadn't been an idiot and let myself get killed, I could have been there to help you. I... things wouldn't have gotten this far. I'm sorry they did, X. I'm sorry about what happened to you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I let you down, X. I failed you. But I won't fail you again.” At Zero's last words, his face hardened again, and he retook his stance.

Zero's words hit me like a ton of bricks, and my breath hitched. The hope I'd felt died like a candle being snuffed out, and all the weight of the past century seemed to crash down on me at once. Suddenly I was reminded of how alone I had felt. How much I had missed Zero, and how much I had wished he would come back to me. I remembered all the days spent being responsible for the entire world, and how desperately I had wished for Zero to be there to help me. And now he was back, and he was just going to abandon me in my time of need _again?!_ No, not this time! I wouldn't let him!

“Zero, if you won't listen to reason, then I'll _make you._ ”

Igniting his saber, I charged.


End file.
